Mean Something in Past, Present, and Future
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Simply put, Roy Mustang could easily be considered a man whore. MaesxRoy, RoyxJean, RoyxEd


Mean Something (Past, Present, Future)

Summary: Simply put, Roy Mustang could easily be considered a man whore. MaesxRoy, RoyxJean, RoyxEd

Ramblings: Haha. Roy a man-whore…sorry if it offends anyone, I couldn't resist.

Notes: Inspired by HIM's 'Killing Loneliness'. Homg Ville is liek the seeeeeex. -fangirl-ness- Inspired by a fanfic I vaguely remember titled 'Razorblade Kiss' under DNAngel. O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or 'Killing Loneliness' Duh.

_**THIS IS A GODDAMN ONE-SHOT

* * *

**_

It felt rather cliché to him, being with a man when in the military. He was certain that there were _many_ abundant homosexuals within the ranks, and he felt so…overused.

That is, when he wasn't **with** his partner.

When he was, all of Roy's emotions simply…dissipated. It felt so _complete,_ so completely _full,_ and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

Maes was there through so many things, so many deaths…he stood besides him, as nonchalant and yet _loving,_ in a way only **he** could accomplish.

"Maes…would you ever give me up?"

"Never, Roy."

What a lie that was.

After the war, they distanced themselves. Apparently, Maes had been invited to a cousin's half-brother's step-uncle's employer's daughter's wedding or something like that, and had 'conversated'--as he so stated it--with such a nice girl, and so pretty too, and oh, would he like to have sex?

But she _was_ kind, though.

She _was_ pretty.

And she became _Maes'._

Even after Maes said, ever so bluntly, ever so damn **nonchalantly,** "I don't love you anymore."

Fool…yes he had been--and still was--such a fool. Fool to ever believe that it was nothing more than _comfort_ back then; that it actually…

Meant something.

* * *

He is distant from everyone now. Brought back to a desk job--although he can be called on for war at any moment--he has no need for human interactions. Only those who know him personally can see the difference, and even then, they don't care as much he'd _like_ them to. 

Except for one.

He is a few years younger than Roy himself, with crazy dirty blonde hair, that if Roy were to run his fingers through, he is **sure** he would find some sort of sand; a memory in grain of a young summer's love, perhaps?

He dislikes this feeling greatly.

He does not even _know_ him, and yet he is constantly on Roy's mind. Always…

There.

Roy knows his name, he knows his **face,** but he does not know him, as much as Roy'd like to.

"Uh…sir? Havoc would like to speak with you."

There he is, wavering gaze and slightly, ever so _slightly,_ shaking hands and an expression of complete…

Terror?

No…

Fear?

Definitely not…

…_nervousness?_

"There is nothing to be nervous about, Havoc." Casual, oh so casual, as if there is no hidden _lust_ hiding in either of them.

"I…Colonel, sir."

"Roy." He blurts out without thinking, a habit he had put a stop to after Maes had abandoned him.

"R-Roy, I…"

He looks up for only a moment, until Havoc's--no, _Jean's_ pink lips have him struck dumb. Struck dumb, stillas s tone, _everything._

"Roy, I…"

And perhaps, this time it means something, he muses as he drags Jean in for another, and another, and another…

* * *

Apparently, Maes died. 

Havoc knows of his lover's condition and of how attached Roy had been to Maes--but he never explained fully--and he knows how much this will **hurt.** Even enough to forget Jean _himself._

Jean knows it is time for Roy to move on, and Roy will find someone _new,_ someone whom he cannot predict easily, with an ever-changing attitude. Someone…

Young.

Jeans knows he will have to let go, and he will be ready for it when it comes. It will hurt, _of course it will._

"Hey, Ed."

"Jean, what's up with the Colonel lately?"

No one knows of their relationship, and Jean feels a surge of jealousy rip through him. But it will be for the best…

"I'm not sure; perhaps you should check up on him for me…?"

Yes, Jean sees the embarrassment, the flushed cheeks, and the _wavering gaze_ of someone in love. Edward will be even better for him…

It will finally **mean something.**


End file.
